


Talk [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Ill tredicesimo apostolo
Genre: M/M, Priests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were definitely some chemistry between those two xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk [vid]

sorry, video was deleted so if you're still interested - go there ^^:  
http://lenakaitokuroirico.tumblr.com/post/32696466590


End file.
